mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Mariosuchti/Chara to Chara - Teil 10: I will be popular!
Weiter geht's beim DMD! Und ich kann schon verraten: Dieser Part wird musikalisch! Zurück zu Team 1 … '' '' Kent C.: *lacht* (Ziemlich kreativer Anfang ...) Brunhilda: Hör auf damit! Crucius: Ich übernehme am besten mal – M-Star: Diese Politik-Talks kannst du dir in deinen – Crucius: Ich wünsche nicht, dass meine Körperteile hier unsachgemäß betitelt werden. Kylie Koopa: Er hat also geahnt, was du sagen wolltest, M-Star. Crucius: Ich dachte, ich könnte etwas singen. Vielleicht ein nettes Liedchen für die lieben Kleinen zu Hause? Brunhilda: Die KDF muss dein Glasgehirn echt nachhaltig beschädigt haben! Gib sofort das Mikro -! Crucius: Ich habe extra ein schönes und fröhliches Lied ausgesucht! Brunhilda: Ich, ich, ich! Jeder Satz von dir beginnt mit „ich“! Muss wohl dein Lieblingswort sein, was?! Crucius: Nicht Lieblingswort, das wäre „liquidieren“, aber ich sage offenbar öfter mal „ich“. Schließlich ist das ja auch das Personalpronomen der ersten Person Singular! M-Star: An alle beide: Ihr seid BEIDE egozentrisch! Ihr streitet euch andauernd und das alle fünf Sekunden mindestens, nur damit es die ganze Zeit um euch geht! Crucius: ICH möchte auch ohne Alkohol an diesen Feierlichkeiten teilhaben und singe JETZT! Spotlight on '''Crucius'! Wir hören nun …'' '' '' Crucius: „Popular“! Ein Song, der zu mir perfekt passt! Interpret war Eric Saade, beim ESC 2011! Kent C.: DER wird jetzt nicht ernsthaft – Oh doch: ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjB2lKSkstk ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sjB2lKSkstk] '' '' Crucius: *fängt an zu tanzen* Brunhilda: Die Sonnenbrille steht ihm nicht, aber er hat sie ernsthaft aufgesetzt! Crucius: Stop don't say that it's impossible 'Cos I know It's possible Though I know You never look my way I can say You will one day I can say You will one day Crucillus: *kommt angerannt* I will be popular I will be popular I'm gonna get there popular Crucionen: *tanzen im Hintergrund* My body wants you girl My body wants you girl I'll get ya when I'm popular Crucillus: I'll put my hands up in the lights You'll see me dancing for my life Crucius: I will be popular I will be popular I'm gonna get there popular Crucionen: Ohhhhhhhh … Crucius: Spread the news - I'm gonna take the fight For the spotlight Day and night I can take this to the number one Be someone Before you're gone Be someone before you're gone Crucillus: I will be Popular I will be popular I'm gonna get there popular Fußsoldaten: My body wants you girl Elitesoldaten: My body wants you girl Forscher: I'll get ya when I'm popular Crucillus: I'll put my hands up in the lights You'll see me dancing for my life Crucius: I will be Popular I will be popular I’m gonna get there, popular! Zwischenteil, den nun alle mitsingen: '' '' Crucionen: Oh-oh-pop, Oh-oh-pop, Oh-oh-popular, Oh-oh-pop, Oh-oh-pop, Oh-oh-popular, Oh-oh-pop, Oh-oh-pop, Oh-oh-popular, Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oooh! Crucillus: I will be popular I will be popular I’m gonna get there Crucionen: My body wants you girl My body wants you girl I’ll get you when I’m popular Crucillus: *schnappt Gumbrina und tanzt mit ihr gegen ihren Willen* I’ll put my hands up in the lights You’ll see me dancing for my life Crucius: I will be popular I will be popular Crucionen: *ALLE zusammen* POPULAAAAAR! Mariosuchti: *aus dem Hintergrund* WHAOU! M-Star: Stark! Aber was ist mit unseren Dates? Nagerine: Wie schnuckelig! *schmatz* Also, solche Schurken haben auch was Heißes an sich … Rainbowser: Hallo? HALLO?! Was ist mit mir? Du datest mich! Nagerine: Oh, sorry, Großer! Lugmilla: Brunhilda, komm unter dem Tisch weg! Crucius singt nicht mehr! Und du musst das Date 1 präsentieren! Brunhilda: Zuerst soll er die Sonnenbrille abnehmen … Crucius: Jeder, der es wagt, meinen Style zu beleidigen, wird liquidiert! Ich werde – M-Star: Komm, Kylie, wir gehen. Kylie Koopa: Genau, wir genießen jetzt einfach unser Date und lassen diese Verrückten … Lugmilla: Antasma! Ist bei unseren Klienten was los? Antasma: W-was? Krankfried: Er hatte Starren! Starren auf den Hintern von – Antasma: SSSCCCHHT, leise! Krankfried: Hast … hast du Liebe? Liebe für meine Herrin Lugmilla? Antasma: N-nun, ich g-g-glaube, ja … KRIE! Krankfried: Krankfried hat Kopfweh. Zu viel Musik. Zu viel Gesang. Zu viel Streit und Zorn … und zu viel Liebe. Lugmilla: Also, ihr zwei, was ist denn jetzt?! Antasma: Nichts, gar nichts … Krankfried braucht nur eine Kopfschmerzpille, KRIETZ! ''Ich weiß, dieser Part ist etwas kurz geworden, aber es passte gerade so gut ... wie es mit den anderen Dates weitergeht, erfahren wir in Part 11. By the way: Was haltet ihr denn so von Antasma x Lugmilla? (mal ernsthaft) Wie findet ihr dieses Pairing? Ich mag es sehr, genauso sehr wie Crucillus x ein OC von mir -'' Crucillus: WER? WER??? Mariosuchti: Och, nichts, nichts ... Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag